


【韩艾】试衣间

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 性转韩艾百合
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 1





	【韩艾】试衣间

“那个，我想要这个。”  
总觉得，好害羞……

“好，不过我觉得你最好还是去试一下~更衣室在这边。”真是个小天使啊~

“唔，好像……有点紧……”  
还好先试一下……

“果然啊~现在的小孩子发育得真好呢~”

“呜啊！等、等下！请问、你要做什……”  
什、什么时候进来的？！

“嘛嘛，就我观察感觉会偏小，果然~小天使你还在成长期，这个要注意一下喔~”

“小、小天使？！”  
那是什么啊？

“总之，先脱下来吧~”  
害羞的反应真可爱~

“等、不要脱！嗯啊……不要碰那里……”  
骗人的吧，被陌生的同性这样抓住胸部揉捏……

“嗯~相当可爱的反应呢，小天使还没有男朋友吗？哦哦，无论形状还是手感都相当不错呢！”真敏感啊！“这个款式的形状和size会比较适合你。”

“诶？哦……”  
明明比起刚刚，只是帮我穿上内衣……总感觉，这个人的手，好色情……？

“哟嗬~超级适合的！超可爱！小天使快来照照镜子~”

“不、不要叫小天使什么的啦！”不要用这种表情看着我啦……“……艾伦，我叫艾伦。”

“唔噢！小艾伦麻吉天使~”啊啦啦，脸红什么的，真是犯规啊，“我叫韩吉喔~”

“韩吉桑！不是说了……啊，真的……”  
确实，穿起来很舒服。也，蛮好看的……不过，反正也没有人要看……  
“请、等一下！为什么又……！”为什么又摸上来了啊！而且，手好热！

“非常美呢，艾伦。不需要为了别人的目光去改装自己，真正重视你的人会懂得欣赏你的。”

……一边揉着别人的胸部一边一脸正经的说这种话是要怎样啊！而且，脸越来越近，快要亲到了……！  
“呜唔……！”我们，在接吻？！

“唔！呼……”她刚刚是不是，捏了我的……啊，舌头……  
“咕、呼……”

……真是危险啊，这种不自觉的可爱，超色气的。  
“对吧~啊拉，真的好适合，干脆就送给小艾伦吧~”唔~还是早点下手好了。  
“韩吉桑？这怎么可……”

“呐，作为回礼，小艾伦今晚可以陪我吃饭吗？我马上就要打烊了。一个人过这种节日果然有点寂寞呢~”  
嘛，先让你习惯纵容我好了。

“好、好吧，韩吉桑不介意的话。”  
总感觉，无法拒绝这个人。不过似乎也不错……

–end–


End file.
